


𝐂𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐝 || 𝚁. 𝚂𝚞𝚗𝚊

by MysticalEnvy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalEnvy/pseuds/MysticalEnvy
Summary: ~🅂🅄🄽🄰 🅁🄸🄽🅃🄰🅁🄾🅄~"𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐞𝐯𝐞 𝐢 𝐦𝐞𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐢 𝐝𝐢𝐝 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐢𝐟 𝐢'𝐦 𝐠𝐥𝐚𝐝 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭....."||𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝: 𝐅𝐞𝐛𝐫𝐮𝐚𝐫𝐲,𝟐𝟓,𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟏𝐅𝐢𝐧𝐢𝐬𝐡𝐞𝐝:                             ||[𝐅𝐞𝐦 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐱 𝐒𝐮𝐧𝐚 𝐑𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮]WARNING!!----------------------------MUTURE CONTENTWARNING ⚠️FluffHaft Chatfic---------------------------I do not own any of the haikyuu characters just the plot!!
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Introduction

Hello!! This is my first ever fanfic so I'm sorry if it isn't the best I will try my hardest to make it something people enjoy and like reading. I really hope you like the story I have made and I hope you have a good time.➶❤︎➴ also I would like to say that I wrote some of the chapters on wattpad before so if the layout isn’t the best i’m super sorry but I tried to make it work this is also my first time writing on ao3 so I’m not super sure how to work this whole thing but I know enough to start making a fanfic. 

Introducing Y/N because why not!!

(a photo of you because you are gorgeous)

L/n Y/n~  
"That day was so memorable I wish I could go back in time so I can see him again......"  
-Volleyball manger~ Nekoma  
-2 Year (18)  
-5'4" (sorry if your either shorter or taller then this height it's just for the fanfic)  
-Knows a bit of Japanese but mostly English  
-best friend Akasuki Kozumu

How Y/N acts~

-Kind of rude to some people  
-Naturally a calm person  
-Interesting personality at times...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It all started when you asked Kenma to put you into a discord chat who would have thought it would be such a chaotic chat and not what you expected at all.

I mean at least you met some new people right? to be fair even if it was chaotic it was fun as hell to be in that group except for the fact there was like 5 times you wanted to block all of them... with reasons of course.

Sneak peak of what to expect 

"KENMA WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST US PLAYING TODAY......"

"Never said that....."

"UGHHH KENMAAAA...."

"Nice to meet you too again....."

"Shhhh Y/N no need to yell..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. ➶𝟏➴

Your POV

✭✰✭✰✭✰✭✰✭✰✭✰

You were super bored usually you would be texting your best friend but since she was busy you couldn't so you decided to try and text Kenma to see if he wanted to play video games and maybe add you into a chat on discord? For the reason you've been asking for months and he still hasn't.

Trust me yes you have complained to him about this and he has still yet to add you but sucks to be him because you guys go to the same school so you can bother him there.

You've also tried to get your best friend to ask but he declined her as well known that it would be the worst idea to add the both of you in the same group from the way you act at school him in person.

Yours and Kenma's chat

Y/N  
KENMA IF YOU DON'T ADD ME INTO A CHAT RIGHT NOW  
I'M GONNA THROW SOME HANDS  
KENMA  
DON'T IGNORE ME!!  
I WILL JOIN YOUR MINECRAFT SERVER

Kenma  
excuse me I'm trying to play  
Stop spamming my phone

Y/N  
I will not excuse you let me into a chat on discord please!!!  
I have no one to talk too

Kenma  
ugh your so annoying FINE  
don't blame me if my friends are annoying  
wait actually you would all get along for the reason you all annoy the hell out of me

Y/N  
Should I be offended?  
read 12:10 am

I- you left me on read  
read 12:11 am

I hate you

Kenma  
Yea I hate you too  
now leave me alone I added you into a server on discord

Y/N  
Yay!  
Thanks  
Can't keep many promises for the never bother you again for the reasons we're friends but you know it's okay I'll try

Kenma  
I will remove you from the chat

Y/N  
I SAID I'LL TRY

Kenma  
Ugh just join my server on Minecraft

Y/N  
Okay I will  
Read 12:23 am

✭✰✭✰✭✰✭✰✭✰✭✰✭✰✭✰✭✰✭✰✭✰✭

The Dumbass Group

Bokuto  
Kenma who did you add

Kuroo  
OMG Y/N WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAVE DISCORD

Oikawa  
Y/n? Who's that??

Y/n  
Me duh  
Also Kuroo I am offended  
I'm pretty sure you already have me on here

Kuroo  
Oh uhh  
Well this is awkward 

Bokuto  
May I ask how you know Kuroo??

Y/N  
Oh I go to the same school as him  
Nekoma to be exact  
So I know him from there along with knowing Kenma

Oikawa  
I see I see

Y/N  
Wait Oikawa I think I know that name from somewhere  
WAIT DO YOU KNOW SOMEONE NAMED IWAIZUMI?!

Oikawa  
Uhh Yes I do

Y/N  
OMG me and Iwa are friends from a while ago I think he mentioned you before that's why I asked

Oikawa  
YOU KNOW IWA  
TELL HIM I SAID HI  
He muted me because I kept spamming him...

Y/N  
LMFAO  
You know I'm not surprised I've only known you for a few seconds and you do seem like that type to annoy him

Kenma  
Yes he annoys everyone now join my server in Minecraft I will not ask again ❤️

Y/N  
Ughhh WHO else is gonna play as well?

Kuroo  
Me

Bokuto  
I'll play since Kuroo is playing

Y/N  
Fair reason

Oikawa  
not me because whenever I play somehow I always get killed by someone  
so I decided I'm never playing again

Y/N  
well sucks to be you

Akaashi  
I may join soon because when bokuto plays he always gets annoyed

Hinata  
oh hi, nice to meet you y/n  
I just woke up from a nap

Y/N  
nice to meet you as well

Kenma  
Shoyo!!  
come play Minecraft with us

Hinata  
Okay

Y/N  
Okay so basically everyone is playing minus Oikawa  
Kenma don't you have more friends!

Kenma  
yes I do but I don't feel like adding them

Kuroo  
Me and Hinata will add them!!

Hinata  
Yep we will

Y/N  
Yay thanks

Kuroo added Lev, Yaku, Tsukishima

Hinata added +20 people

Y/N  
WAIT DID YOU JUST ADD KIYOKO SHIMIZU?!

Tanaka  
Yep she's our manager at Karasuno

Y/N  
Lucky! I really want to meet Kiyoko

Tsukishima  
Welp sucks to be you because you won't get to meet her

Y/N  
Who said that? I know for sure Kiyoko would love to meet me!

Kenma  
Anyone wanting to play Minecraft with me join the voice chat room  
also, join my Minecraft survival world

Everyone who wanted to play said okay 

and joined the voice chat room

"KENMA I JUST JOINED THE SERVER AND YOU ALREADY KILLED ME" You screamed at Kenma why he chuckled and ran away from the spawn point before you killed him to get revenge.

"Y/n calm down, it's okay you can just kill him back'' Hinata said you signed and went back to grab the stuff that you dropped when you died because you guys didn't have keep inventory on.

"Guys we have an issue there's a creeper by my house and I'm terrified," Kuroo said in a scared voice even though he was holding an iron sword but still was running for his life.

"Just kill it duh, you have the weapons for it don't you?" Said Osamu tried to act serious even though he just wanted to laugh at Kuroo but decided to be nice, well kinda.

"I legit see you, you're holding a sword just turn around and hit it then you'll be fine." Kenna said leaving out the fact that creepers have more damage then just one hit with a sword.

Kuroothechemic died from a creeper explosion

"Well Kenma I don't think your tactic worked because I'm pretty sure Kuroo just died" Atsumu said with a hint of knowing that he was right, he just wanted to let everyone else know that.

"YEAH YOU DON'T SAY I JUST DIED. I'm never playing again or trusting what Kenna says" Kuroo said very offensively because he truly thought he would be able to trust Kenma.

"Nope can't blame me you should have known that creepers don't die that easily" Kenma said knowing the fact that Kuroo was upset that he died yet this isn't the first time that Kuroo has died from a creeper for a dumb reason.

"It's okay Kuroo bro I understand you ill keep you safe next time don't worry" Bokuto said hoping it will cheer up Kuroo even though he grabbed all his stuff and now running towards Kenma's house.

"Thanks Bokuto Bro" Kuroo said with a smile "NOW COME HEAR KENMA" He tried to kill Kenma even though Kenma has the most amount of stuff in the game.

Kuroothechemic was killed by GamerboyKenma

"Kuroo I love you I really do but I think you should stop second guessing Kenma because I don't think it ends well" y/n said praying it will knock some sense into Kuroo. 

"Yes I agree with what the person who just talked said to" Suna said not really caring about the game but thought he should say something.

"NO I WILL NOT STOP SECOND GUESSING KENMA BECAUSE I WILL BE RIGHT ONE DAY" Kuroo said with pride

"One I'm y/n nice to meet you and two Kuroo I give up on you, do as you chose" y/n said kindly hoping she made a nice introduction.

"Agreed, Kuroo I give up with you too" Kenma said going back to building his bedroom in the game to continue building.

"Well nice to meet you y/n" Suna said trying to be nice and not come off mean for his first impression. 

"Stop trying to steal the girl already, you never say nice to meet you to anyone" Atsumu said, feeling annoyed that Suna made the first move to talk to you and not him.

"Shut up Tsumu" Suna said as he thought to himself about how we had a point. I mean even when he met the twins it took him a while to get used to both of them. 

I guess you're just different~

—————————————-  
Time skip to 2 hour of playing -2:30am-

"Everyone for one minute just be silent so I can say goodbye" y/n knowing that all of them and I mean all of them can't be silent.

"No" Suna, Kuroo, and Bokuto all said at the same time. Suna said it just because but Kuroo and Bokuto said it because they were talking before.

"Shut up" Y/n said "anyways as I was trying to say Goodbye everyone it was nice playing with all of you guys" y/n hoping that they all want to play again some time.

Everyone said just bye or nice playing with you y/n except Suna

"Bye y/n hope to play again another time" Suna said trying to be as normal as possible.

"You too" 

"See I call-" 

Y/n left the call before Atsumu could finish that sentence because you truly knew you were gonna stay on that call after what he said.

——————————-

You closed discord and decided to text your best friend because you haven't talked to her in an hour or so since you were busy playing Minecraft.

Y/n  
Hey!!  
Sorry I haven't texted you much  
I was playing Minecraft with some of Kenma's friends

Akasuki  
It's all good don't worry  
I was watching this new anime anyways

Y/n  
Oh nice what's it called?

Akasuki  
It's called attack on Titan  
There's this one character named Levi Ackerman and he's so hot!!  
You should watch it

Y/n  
Oh I think I've heard of that anime before  
Maybe I will watch it

Akasuki  
Yes you should  
But first and foremost you need sleep so put your phone down right now and  
GET SOME SLEEP

Y/n  
Ugh  
Fine, I'll go to sleep!!

Akasuki  
Good  
Now good night y/nie<3

Y/n  
Good night Akasuki<33  
Read at 2:54am

—————————————-  
You put your phone down about to get ready for bed cause it was kinda late I mean you have pulled an all-nighter before but you do have school work to do tomorrow so you decided it was best to head to sleep now.

Right after you got ready for bed you checked your phone to see...

1 new notifications on discord

—————————————

End of chapter one 

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was really fun making and I'm hopefully going to upload the next chapter soon.  
Sorry if it's kinda short but I promise the chapters will be longer this is just the start.  
Remember to stay safe, drink water, and have food. It's important I promise<3


	3. ➶2➴

Your POV

✭✰✭✰✭✰✭✰✭✰✭✰

You woke up the next morning around 11:48am with a normal amount of texts from Akasuki wanting you to wake up like normal even though she knew what time you went to sleep and should probably know you need your beauty sleep.

After a few minutes of you not wanting to get up you decided to at least check your phone so Akasuki would know you did not die, I'm not lying last time you didn't text her after a few hours of her texting good morning and spamming you with texts she thought you were dead.

You picked up your phone to see....

39 new messages from My Bitch Akasuki~

"Oh my what am I gonna do with this girl" you just thought to yourself before going to respond to her texts.

———————  
Yours and Akasuki chat

Akasuki  
GIRL  
BITCH  
WAKE  
UP  
NOW  
I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING  
I WILL SPAM CALL YOU

Y/N  
Heyyyy  
I'm up now

Akasuki  
Finally  
Took you long enough

Y/N  
Now, what did you want to tell me?

Akasuki  
Oh yeah  
So you know how you were playing Minecraft yesterday with like 20 people  
I just wanted to ask who might these people be?:)

Y/N  
Oh uh  
To be honest I forgot half of their names...  
I do remember a few of them though there was Kenma, Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, Hinata he was really nice I think him, I think their name was Suna, Atsumu, Osamu, Oikawa he wasn't playing but we texted on the group PLUS he knows Iwa, and I think their name was tsukishima he killed me and I kinda wanted to blow up his house I didn't though

Akasuki  
Interesting very very Interesting  
I'm gonna go find their Instagrams brb

Y/N  
WAIT WHAT  
Read 12:11pm  
Akasuki doesn't stalk them!!  
I KNOW YOU SEE MY TEXTS  
UGH, WHAT AM I GONNA DO WITH YOU!!

Akasuki  
Love you too<3

Y/N  
.....

————————

You were waiting for Akasuki to text you back and why you waited until you got a text from her. You decided to fully get up because you were still in bed huddled up in your blankets as usual.

You rolled out of bed and went to get ready, by that I mean you went, picked an outfit, put on some simple makeup, brushed your teeth, and did the normal routine of what you do in the morning.

A few minutes passed you still didn't get a text from her so you got kind of curious yourself and decided to see if you could find any of their Instagrams.

You opened up Instagram and thought to yourself about who's username you should search first. But then you remember you can just go to Kuroo's account because he probably follows all of them already.

When you started your search on finding people on Instagram, you first found Bokuto's.

‘Photo of his account’

"He seems like how he acted on the voice call yesterday so it all makes sense on the photos he has up" you just thought to yourself why kind of mumbling the words here and there as you were thinking.

You also found Akaashi and Oikawa accounts thanks to Bokuto posts. You also decided to follow all of them because it wouldn't be that awkward as long as it's just the three.

As you continued searching you finally got a text from Akasuki after it is like 20 minutes.

———————

Akasuki  
Okay so it took me a while but I finally found all their accounts  
Do you want them? Or did you get curious so you searched them up yourself?

Y/N  
Umm well, I don't want to say yes but I'm gonna say yes so...  
But wait I already found Bokuto, Akaashi, and Oikawa

Akasuki  
Yeah that's fine the others I found are  
Suna.rin.tarou (Suna)  
Atsumu_bettertwin (Atsumu)  
OsamuMiya (Osamu)  
Tsuki.Dinosaur (Tsukishima)  
NextTinyGiant (Hinata)  
Your welcome:)

Y/N  
I-  
You actually found their accounts

Akasuki  
Duh  
Did you think I was lying?

Y/N  
If I say yes will you murder me...

Akasuki  
No of course not:)

Y/N  
Mhm  
Yeah I'm gonna stick with the safe option and say no I didn't think you were gonna stalk them

Akasuki  
Good answer  
You earned a few new followers  
You're welcome

Y/N  
Wait for what?  
Read at 1:29pm

—————

You were super confused by what she meant so you decided to go check Instagram since that would be the most reasonable thing to do.

You opened Instagram to see 10+ notifications and realized it was Bokuto, Akaashi, Oikawa, and Atsumu. "WAIT WAIT WAIT HOW DID TSUMU FIND YOUR ACCOUNT" you just thought going a little bit crazy for the reason you didn't follow him you just followed the others.

You slowly started to calm down as you followed him back. Then you thought back in your head about Suna and you started going insane again because you didn't want him finding your account.

Flashback to yesterday

"1 new notification on discord"

You thought to yourself thinking if you wanted to check it or not.

You took a few minutes to fully think about if it is super necessary to check. But since they weren't spamming you it obviously not Akasuki which kinda helped make your decision easier. Even with the fact that you decided to check because you knew you would have forgotten when you wake up.

You saw that it was a text from that Suna guy saying....

Suna  
Hey  
Sorry about Atsumu he was just being dumb  
But one thing that is true is that I wasn't lying when I said I would play minecraft with you again

You got so worried to respond when you saw exactly what he said you couldn't truly process what he said because you were in shock that he texted you, but you decided to answer with something nice back.

Y/N  
Hello  
It's all good don't worry about it  
Also same I wouldn't mind playing Minecraft again with you as well

You were pretty good with what you texted and thought you said it well so now it was time to wait and see what he says.

You waited a few minutes to tell me you got a text back from him.

Suna  
Oh you responded  
I thought you were going to sleep? It's pretty late

Y/N  
Yeah I was actually getting ready to go to sleep right now

Suna  
Then go to sleep it's late don't worry about texting me

Y/N  
If you insist  
Good night Suna!! Talk tomorrow?

Suna  
Good night Y/n talk tomorrow:)

Surprisingly you weren't that worried any more after texting him you noticed that it was just a normal conversation~

Back to the present time

You were still hoping Suna didn't find your account because you weren't ready for that yet, I mean to be fair you haven't even checked out his account yet so it's unlikely he'll find yours.

Thinking about not checking his account yet got you kind of wondering what he looked like since it was just a voice call yesterday and you didn't actually get to see him which got you kinda curious.

You searched up his username from what Akasuki it should pull up his account, which it did and it was the first account to he only had two posts shockingly and since your mind is curious you decided you check them out.

You first clicked his first photo and it was of Suna taking a photo well Atsumu is getting yelled at by Kita because he was fighting with Osamu.

Caption: Atsumu is getting yelled at by Kita, the perfect time to take a photo right?

Comments:

Atsumu_bettertwin: NO THIS WAS NOT A GOOD TIME TO TAKE A PHOTO I WAS GETTING KILLED  
Reply's:  
Kita.Shinsuke: To be fair it's not my fault you were starting fights with Osamu when were suppose to be on our way to practice   
OsamuMiya: Yeah if anything I was the one dying from you

50 more comments...

"Wow, this is what Suna looks like, interesting" you quietly said to yourself being mesmerized by how he looked, not realizing that you were about to click the like button...

———————-

End of chapter two  
Word count: 1425

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As you can tell, yes I have left you on another cliffhanger!! Also sorry if this is kinda short but I promise the chapters will be longer this is just near the start.  
Remember to stay safe, drink water, and have food. It's important I promise<3


End file.
